


Short stories that I might write one day

by DapperDeer



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperDeer/pseuds/DapperDeer
Summary: Stories I may write one day but probably not so here’s my base for them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

I will be labeling in the titles if the story is FGOD. If it's not there don't assume please.


	2. Errors four unholy children

Error couldn't help but feel bad after blasting that Goose into smithereens. In his defense she had scared the crap out him. Who wouldn't be scared when a furry of feathers, hissing and pecking, charge out of the bushes at you? 

He would of felt pretty justified in killing the beast if he hadn't spotted something in the bush she had attacked him from.

Inside was a nest, four small round eggs half buried in leaves and down-feathers.

To his guilty dismay he realized she only attacked him in defense of her unborn children.

Error didn't know what to do. 

He couldn't just leave them there!

They could be eaten or even worse, hatch and be left to starve to death.

So after hard debating he gently picked up the eggs and brought them into the Anti-Void.

He quickly stole a few books about waterfowl and how to hand raise goslings. 

All the while keeping the eggs in his lap for safe keeping and warmth.

With what he needed to know he got to work.

He created a makeshift nest with blankets and feathered pillow stuffing to lay them in.

He set up a heating lamp to hang above them and readied himself for the new arrivals.

For the next few weeks he gently rotated them, refluffing the nest every so often.

He talked, sung and cooed to them as the books had said to do. It let the, hopefully living, goslings learn his sound. So when they hatched, they would already be imprinted on him. 

For a long while he thought it was stupid until he heard a faint chirping in response. 

That meant what he was doing was actually working and at least one or two were alive. 

After three weeks one being to move, rocking back and forth. Small cracks and desperate scratching heard inside.

Error passed back and forth. Nervously waiting. 

What if they get stuck or can't get out?!

What if the only living one dies because he wouldn't help it?! 

But he couldn't. The books said to let them get out on their own.

He kneeled in front of the wobbling egg and whistled softly in encouragement.

It took nearly half an hour before a small beak broke through, chirping and biting furiously at its shell imprisonment. 

In a flash the top of the shell broke loose and a wet little gosling flopped out. 

They were mostly grey, almost silver. 

Error couldn't help but smile happily. Watching as they wiggled out of the shell before going still to rest.

Error reached out gently and rubbed their wet lil head. The hatchling gave a small chirp in response.

Shortly after the first hatched two more because to wobble and crack much to Errors amazement and joy. 

The second to emerge had a dark brown head and back. Their underbelly white. 

The third, arriving seconds after the other, was nearly the same as the second, only a slightly lighter brown.

They wiggled and flopped chirping and looking around the best they could with their wobbly heads. 

Error cooed and whistled back, grabbing all threes attention. The looked up at him, chirping happily.

After a few hours the looked a little drier. A little bit fluffy. They could sit up and look around better, mostly up at Error. Seeing as he was the only interesting thing in miles. 

Error had moved the shells and gently placed the hatchlings on a blanket in his lap and out of the down feathers. 

The last egg, the smallest, was barely moving. 

It concerned him.

He didn't want to disturb them, but as the minutes rolled by he began to get a bit nervous. 

The book said if they didn't get out of their shells they could die.

After mentally arguing with himself he gently picked up the egg and whistled to it. A light chirp called from inside and weak scratching. It seemed the little one couldn't break through. 

Error gently and slowly chipped away a decent sized hole cooing encouragements to the littlest.

After a bit of wiggling the gosling seemed to find the hole.

They began to slowly nibble their way and unzipped their shell.

Error gasped as they suddenly wiggled out and into his palm. 

They had much more white than their siblings. The top of their head and back were a soft creamy color.

He placed them with the others who chirped and nibbled at their wet, slimy sibling.

He cooed to them happily.

After half a day they could stand and walk. The littlest having a bit of trouble at first, but soon all four were waddling after Error were ever he went. 

He got a large flat pan to put wet feed in and a large water dispenser thing he stole from a chicken pin in a random Au. 

His little goslings chowed down, making an absolute mess but enjoying themselves. 

He had also snagged a large plastic kiddie pool. But that was for when they were a bit bigger, so it stayed suspended in his strings.

He was proud to say he had names for them to.

The biggest and first to hatch, with gray fluff was Ram. 

The darker brown, second to hatch was Toolbox.

The lighter brown, third to hatch was Broadband.

The smallest and last to hatch, with white and cream fluff was Nybble

Ram, Toolbox, Broadband, and Nybble.

Errors four unholy children.


	3. Rise and Fall (FGOD)

"Step aside Error."

The King of negativity growled to the stoic god.

The battlefield was splattered in crimson and dust. Ink and Dream were down for the count.

The guardian and god were bloodied. To weak to escape the strings that suddenly snatched them up and suspended them into the air.

Error ignored them and glared down at his friend.

For the past decade, everything seemed to be peaceful. 

Dream and Ink had stopped getting in the bad guys way. Ink nearly stopped creating besides the occasional Au every month or so and Dream didn't interfere with the Mares supply runs.

Everything was perfect for the good side and the bad.

Until Palette was born. 

His birth ripped through the multiverse like knocking down one domino in a long line. The shear power the child had hit them before word.

Error could careless. If the child cooled down Inks rampant creation he was fine with it. 

Nightmare, for some reason, snapped after that.

He turned into a mad man with no one truly knowing why.

He found a way into Inks locked Au and was out for blood. 

Error loved Night. He was like a father to the glitch. Hell he was like a father to the Mares. 

But if he allowed him to harm Ink, Dream, and their new born, Fate would have his head on a platter. 

So he stood between the King of negativity and the Mares to protect his arch nemesis. 

Nightmares tendrils whipped angrily when he didn't get a response. "I said move destroyer!"

Error shook his head. "No. I won't let you hurt them anymore."

Nightmare snarled before smirking. "Fine traitor! Boys, attack!"

The Mares looked at each other nervously. Error was one of them. They didn't want to attack. 

"I SAID ATTACK HIM!"

No one moved.

Nightmare growled at him. "Either you useless fools attack him or you're out of the gang. A traitor like Error." 

Cross stepped up, walking over to Error before turning to Night. "If I'm a traitor for not wanting to hurt one of my family, then Errors my King now. 

Nightmare snarled, whipping around to the other three.

Dust and Horror looked at each other, nodding, before quietly walking past Nightmare to Error. Dust faced his king. "Me and Horror are traitors too."

Killer was last, and the most hesitant. But soon he jogged after the others to face against his love. 

Nightmare screamed in out rage, wanting to attack but being greatly outnumbered. "FINE! You pathetic whelps! Traitors! Leave me for that abomination! I'll be back! This isn't over!"

The former King sauntered into a portal. The moment it closed Error quickly added his own locks around Inks Au. Ones he knew Night could never break before turning his attention to the rather dumbfounded Ink and Dream.

He motioned to the Mares-or well, his new gang to grab them as he let them go from his strings.

"Take them inside and heal them. I need to make sure my locks are secure."

Horror carried Dream and Dust carried Ink while Killer and Cross entered the house to set up the couch. 

They placed the guardians down and began to tend to their wounds. 

Ink looked at them in confusion. "Why? Why didn't you stay with Nightmare? Why are you helping us?"

"It's wrong to attack you for just being together and having a kid. Even with all the other crap the have against you." Cross answered for all of them.

"I don't know why Nightmare was so upset, but it wasn't an excuse." 

Ink shook his head. "But you hate us! Error especially hates me."

Killer smiled sadly. "We don't, hate you. It's just not fun being violently attacked when we go out for groceries. Also we have to spread negativity to keep the balance. If not Nightmare will get sick."

"And Error doesn't hate you! You're just doing your job and Errors just doing his." Cross added.

Ink didn't look convinced but nodded softly.

Dust stepped in. "Hey, do you have a med kit. Some of Dreams wounds need healing gel."

Ink hesitantly nodded up stairs. "Third door under the sink."

Dust nodded and quickly hurried up stairs. 

He won't into a bathroom and rummaged around under the sink a bit before finding a kit. 

He grabbed it and walked towards the stairs. On his way, he heard faint rattling in one of the rooms.

He stopped and entered, following the noise to a large cradle.

In was a Skully, Palette Dust could only guess. Seeing that he heard they had a solo instead of a litter.

The little Skully looked up at him, seeing he wasn't his birth parent or sire and began to rattle harder, tears pricking their sockets. 

Dust gently shushed them and scooped them up. 

He left the room and walked down stairs with the kit and baby.

Dust walked over to King and gasped seeing his child in his arms. The creator tried to stand but was still to weak. 

Dust gently handed the child over to their parent with a huff at the reaction. "Heard em rattling. Seemed hungry and scared so I brought em to you."

Ink cradled his Skully and looked to Dust. "I-I... t-thanks."

Dust shrugged and handed the kit to killer who took out some gel to Dreams deeper wounds.

After the guardians were wrapped up and for the most part healed the gang relaxed on the adjacent furniture. 

By that time Error walked into the house. "I fixed the coding so only you two can open portals here."

"Thank you."Dream said tiredly, leaning into Ink. 

Ink gave a curt nod, his arms tightened around his child protectively. Not trusting the other much, even after this. 

Error grunted in response before motioning to the gang. "Come on boys. Time to go."

The gang stood together and followed Error through a portal into the antivoid.

"There's endless space here, I'll hand up some temporary curtains for privacy until I can find a suitable Au for us to live. If any of you feel strange like a sudden pain or you start questioning your mentality, tell me immediately. The Antivoid will only tolerate you for a little while." Error growled.

The boys nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Until then.... Welcome home."


	4. Safe with me (FGOD)

Ink was gone and Error couldn't help but smile. 

It's been a few months since the rainbow asshole suddenly disappeared.

The whole multiverse was in a panic to find their missing god. Even Fate couldn't pinpoint him.

Error, on the other hand, took the time to catch up with the balance for the first time and was able to relax...

Error

...until now.

Error jerked up from his beanie, the portal depicting Undernovela closing, at the sudden voice.

It wasn't one of the normal voices. Those had stopped awhile ago.

This voice. One Error hated more than anything else. Was non other than...

"Fate." Error spat.

No time for aggression, Destroyer. I've finally found my child and he is in grave danger. 

"And?"

You need to save him.

"What? ME?"

Yes. He's in Nightmares dungeon. Go to him and bring him to safety.

"Hell no! I'm not doing that!"

You have no choice! They snarled

"No. I won't do it."

I have no time for this! My child is DIYING!

"And?"

Error enough. I can sense his life leaving him!

"Then he dies."

Error I'll-

"What? Punish me? I'm use to that."

....I'll give you your freedom if you go and save him.

Error perked up.

-

Error slipped into Nightmares castle easily and unnoticed. 

The dungeons were dark and damp, but Error knew them well enough to navigate quickly and quietly. 

He slipped up to the last cell, knowing Nightmare the artist would be there. And sure enough he was strung up by his wrist hanging bloodied and nude. 

Error cringed internally. As much as he hated Ink, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 

He was obviously tortured physically and most likely mentally. 

With a quick twist he broke off the lock with ease and opened the door. 

Quickly he snapped the chains that held Ink, catching him as he fell, before carrying out of the dungeon so he could teleport out of there.

He arrived in the Antivoid with no complications and placed Ink on an awaiting pile of blankets and pillows. 

He worked without hesitation on cleaning and wrapping the Creators lesser wounds. Wrapped his broken ribs and lacerations on his wrist from the chains.

He placed a hand on the creators chest to heal him, but the magic didn't go to his Soul. 

It moved further down. Towards his hip.

He scanned his eyes down. Something was nestled in a bubble of magic in the creators broken hip.

A small skull, thin spine and rib cage, tiny limbs curled into itself. 

Error frown deeply. "Hey Fate."

What do you want?

Error placed a hand over the bubble giving as much magic as he could. "How long was Ink in Nights dungeon?"

Four months. Why?

"This child in him look no more than two. So I guess I can add sexual on the ways Night tortured him."

He flinched as Fate practically screamed in his ear. 

After a few unintelligible words she disappeared. 

Probably to take her anger out on an another Error since he was no longer hers or because he was taking care of Ink at the moment.

Error sighed looking over Inks mangled body to the infant who kicked around its tight prison.

"This... is going to complicates things."


	5. Safe with me 2 (FGOD)

Ink came to the next day, and for a long while he laid contemplating on how and why he was still alive. 

The warm soft fabric wrapped around his aching bones told him he was no longer in that damn dungeon. 

Was he home? Did Dream finally saved him? 

With much effort he weakly forced open his sockets and glanced around hopefully. Said hope soon dying when he noticed it wasn't his room or any room he's been in before. Hell, really focusing he could tell it wasn't even a room.

The blue ceiling above him wasn't a ceiling. It was a a web of blue strings blocking out a blaring white void and hung down around him like a tent.

Ink closed his eyes again, taking in a shaky gasp knowing exactly where he is and who could have brought him here.

Forcing his eyes open again and gathering as much strength as he could he tried to sit up.

After a few minutes he paused to catch his breath. It took a great amount of effort to even lift his own hand. Sitting up let alone standing would be nearly impossible.

But he sure as hell try.

"Save your strength creator."

Ink gasped in fright, head turning to the side to see part of the tent like structure raze up. 

Much to Inks fear, Error slipped in. The Destroyer made his way over with something in his hand.

Ink took a shaky breath and closed his eyes again. The destroyer was coming to kill him. He's going to tear him apart. He's going to- he's going to-

Ink eyes snapped open in surprise as a spoon was shoved into his mouth. The savory taste of tomato soup hit his tongue, making him greedily swallow without caution. 

All Nightmare or his minions gave him were frozen or moldy scraps. So fresh, warm food had him nearly begging for more as Error pulled the spoon away. 

Thankfully he scooped some more out of a container and brought it back to Inks mouth. 

For a moment he hesitated. If could be poisoned or a trick. But at the same time he already swallowed some so if it was at least he'll die comfortably and hopefully with a full stomach. 

So, hesitantly he opened his mouth and let Error feed him until the container of soup was empty. 

Ink let out a content sigh before looking over to the destroyer who was searching through his inventory.

After a minute he brought out a role of bandages. Ink flinched slightly as Error tugged off his blanket, strings gently wrapped around him and forcing him to sit up. 

Cracks along his spine shifted and opened slightly to the sudden movement, making him hiss in pain.

Error didn't seem to care as he began to unwrap bandages caked in dry blood from his ribs.

While he did so he talked. 

"You lost a lot of magic, and the little you have is going to your recovery and-" Error flinched slightly, as if someone hit him before continuing. "-and something else we'll talk about when you're better. So you won't be able to move around very much. Your wounds need time to properly close to."

Ink watched the destroyer wrap him up, brow raised in confusion.

"W-why?" His voice came out as a croak. "Why save me? Heal me? Feed me? I'm your enemy!"

Error shrugged as he finished up. "You are. But that doesn't mean I want you dead. I mean I wouldn't care or mind if you did, but I wouldn't actively try and kill ya."

Ink frown in thought as he was laid back down. "If you wouldn't care, then why save me?"

Error sighed. "Someone asked me to and offered something I couldn't resist. That's all I'll say."

Ink hummed as Error covered and tucked him in. "Go back to sleep, ya need to replenish ya magic."

—

A few week had past sense Ink first woke up. 

Through that time he had gotten to know things about his enemy he never knew. 

Error liked to sew and knit. For a long time he believed Error stole most of his clothing and blankets until he sat down next to him and knitted him a new blanket.

The destroyer actually liked some Aus. Some nights the destroyer would open a large portal above him to Outertale or other Aus. He would lull Ink to sleep talking about the stars or the plot and story of Novela, Ink thinks it's called. 

Even if Errors voice was glitch and radiated a numbing static, it was still some what deep and soothing.

Also through that time, he learned food suddenly hated him. 

When ever he tried to eat anything solid his body would almost immediately expel it. 

He was very restless and tired at the same time. He was getting better though. His strength was still sapped, but he could sit up. Not on his own though. He still needed Error to support him and help out, but he was getting there.

Today Error slipped into the makeshift den.

The usual calm and stoic expression was replaced with a scowl. 

"Ink, sense you are better now, we need to have a serious talk. About why your magic is depleted." He said making Ink raise a brow.

Ink smiled nervously. "What? Am i more injured than i though? Am I going to be wheelchair bound for the rest of my life?"

Error shook his head and looked up at him before saying bluntly- 

"Your pregnant."

Ink froze. Words sinking into his mind as pure horror spread across his face. 

In a quick moment he reached down to feel, and sure enough his fingers brushed a jelly like blob attached to his hip. For a moment he thought. 

Maybe it wasnt his, maybe it was someone else's. But that was not possible. Ink had not been with someone recently besides what he did to him.

Thinking his fingers curled a bit around the blob. In response something moved inside.

The creator retract his hand quickly as if he had touched fire and gazed to Error desperately. "Tell me this is some sick joke." His voice cracking. 

Error shook his head sadly and Ink began to sob.


	6. Beneath the ice

How could he be so stupid?

It had been a normal fight. Bones flying. Blasters blasting. 

Cuts, bruises, and harsh words. Not to the point of broken bones but it was getting close.

He had started gaining the upper hand. Dream had shown up just in time, sniping the destroyer with a few arrows from the forest.

Them being in an open icy plain made the destroyer an easy target for his friend.

Error seemed to get more and more frustrated with every hit. 

That's when Ink became a bit to confident.

That's when Ink fucked up. 

He shot a blaster just as Dream let another arrow fly. Error dogged the arrow and blast with a quick port. 

The arrow being pure light, amplified his blast. The beam shot farther than it would normally. Hitting the large icy glacier behind them. 

Error landed a few feet away starting at were the blast hit in shock. 

Ink dashed forward to strike but a foot away from the destroyer the ground suddenly shook, throwing him of balance and making him drop his weapon.

He stumbled trying catching himself only to fall onto the destroyer dragging him down.

Ink sat up and reached for his brush only to see it was a few yards away.

Error was underneath him glitching violently and on the verge of crashing. 

Before the creator could do anything a large shadow cast over them and the ground shook once more.

Ink hesitantly looked up. 

A large crack had formed in the glacier. As a result a giant sheet of ice, ruffly a mile long and wide began to fall. 

Right above them. 

It came down quick. The destroyer and creator having no time to prepare or even port before it crashed down on top of them. 

Dreams desperate scream was the last thing Ink could remember before it all went dark.

-

Ink didn't know how much time had past before he woke up. 

He groaned and tried to get up, only to find himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

Or more like an unconscious destroyer and a huge chunk of ice.

He could only guess how extremely lucky they were. 

The little pocket they managed to get trapped in wasn't very big height wise, only being a few feet, enough to allow him to sit up with a hunched back. And the length was enough for him to slide off the destroyer and crawl a yard or so away. Just to have some distance so when the destroyer wakes he has time to defend himself.

Ink looks around for a few minutes. Still a little shocked. A little dazed. 

But after a while he shakes him self searches for an exit, but the little cave they were stuck in was completely cut off.

The space was to tight for him to teleport or make a blaster and his brush was nowhere to be found so he couldn't make a portal. For nearly a half a hour he tried to chip the ice away with a bone but of course that didn't work. 

In other words, he was stuck in a tiny air bubble underneath a giant hunk of ice with the deadliest creature in the Multiverse with no escape. 

He would have started panicking if a blood curdling scream hadn't force him out of his thoughts. 

He turned to the destroyer to see him moaning and groaning in agony. 

Hesitantly he crawled his way over to investigate why the destroyer was in pain. Their fight hadn't gotten to violent. So why?

Errors eyes were closed, face flushed and sweaty, seemingly on the verge of passing out. 

Ink examined him, dragging his gaze around until the found the problem.

Error left leg was fine. Bet up, in the fetal position, pressed against the ice.

Errors right leg wasn't so lucky. His leg from above the knee down was under the ice. Crushed and visibly twisted through the somewhat translucent ice.

Blood, now frozen, seemed to have oozed from the place were the ice and his leg met. He noticed there was already discoloring to the destroyers red bone. He couldn't tell if he'd already gotten frostbite or if it was a bruise from the impact.

Ink couldn't help but cringe and feel sorry for Error.

But at the same time glad he was immobilized at the moment. Unable to attack most likely. 

Error let out a few whimpers and groans, claws digging into the ground, before falling limp and silent. Ink could only presume, once again falling unconscious.

Ink moved forward to heal him, but paused and thought better of it. He turned away and crawled back to where he was.

He needed to find a way out of here.


	7. Beneath the ice 2

-  
Day 2  
-

Ink could tell a it was night due to it being pitch black at the moment. 

The only source of light was the soft glow of his soul through the thin fabric of his shirt.

It was freezing at the moment. So cold he actually untied his jacket from his hip and tugged it on. 

Being trapped in a naturally cold Au was way different then being trapped under an iceburg in the middle of the night when the temperature drops down ten times what it was before.

He was curled up, trying hard to fall asleep. But the soft rattling of his own bones and the numbing cold burn was kept him up. 

Not only that but the sudden and soft noises from the destroyer kept the creator from pulling his eyes away from were he was lain.

It might of been at the greatest an hour or so before dawn when sleep finally dragged him under. 

He awoke to the sounds of gasps and growls.

He scrambled up, head hitting the ice. He groaned, rubbing his skull before looking over to the destroyer.

Error was up. Body hunch over. Claws digging at the ice trapping his mangled leg. A few times his claws would slip and slash his exposed thing but he didn't seem to mind. The ice must've numbed the area enough for him not to feel. 

Or the area was dead...

Ink sat up, looking at the destroyer wearily. Softly, hesitantly speaking. 

His voice ragged and hoarse. "Error. That's not going to work."

Error paused for a second, narrowed pupil flashing to him before going back to desperately clawing at the ice.

Ink scooted towards him. "Error. Your leg isn't going to get out of that. Not in one piece."

Error snarled and continue to stubbornly claw.

Ink scooted a bit closer. "Error-" In a flash the ducked away from razor sharp claws slashing at him.

"The moment I get out of this I'm going to fucking rip you apart. Just like last time." The glitch growled with a sadistic grin. 

Ink began to shake violently at the threat, scooting away in fear. Memories of that day he had suppressed flooding back. 

The glitch straddling his chest, red bone raised as wild laughter fills the air.

Then. 

The bone came down. 

Over.

And over.

And over.

And over.

He pressed his back into the ice, knees quickly coming to his chest.

Errors grin widened at the response before he went back to work.

Hours rolled by painfully slow. 

Ink had decided to try and nap to catch up with some of the lost sleep since it was day and a bit less cold. 

It of course didn't work.

When he looked over to the destroyer he was shocked to see his claws warn down. Blood was smeared around the ice. And while there was progress made it wasn't nearly enough to free the destroyers leg. 

Error seemed to have that exact realization as he snarled in fury. Claw slashing at the ice above him in a fit of anger before he collapsed onto his back with a huff.

Ink sat up, leaning against the frozen wall. Eyes glued on the destroyer. Even with his over whelming fear he still felt sorry for him. 

He was like a fox in a bear trap. Frantically chewing at the metal for freedom.... until that fox gets desperate enough to simply naw off it's own leg. 

After a while the destroyer sat up again. He examined his situation before glancing at Ink. 

"Don't give me that look Rainbow bitch. Don't pity me. I don't need it! You should pity yourself for what's going to happen when I get my leg free!"

Ink looked away, shivering and hoping Dream was working on a way to free him.

"Aww~ are you cold? Comere. Let me warm you up~." The destroyer chuckled darkly.

Ink sucked in a breath before pushing himself into the wall. As if to hide. 

The destroyer then laughed in glee. "You know what, stain? That's not a bad idea! You'll just respawn after I kill ya. So why not have a bit of fun beforehand~?"

Inks pupils flickered out as he sunk into himself. 

Hoping that Dream would hurry his ass up.


End file.
